


My Greatest Joy

by lumiereandcogsworth



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Fatherhood, Gen, Light Angst, Memories, very soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumiereandcogsworth/pseuds/lumiereandcogsworth
Summary: “Mama,” he whispered. The word fell out before he could stop it. He was frozen in time for a moment, not knowing what to say. What could he possibly say to her? He felt his daughter squirm against him, a big yawn and a stretched leg, such a life. He looked down at her, a smile forming.He raised his eyes to the portrait of his mother again. “Mama,” he took a step closer. “This is my daughter. Your granddaughter.”
Relationships: Adam/Belle (Disney)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	My Greatest Joy

The recent days in the castle had been filled with bliss and chaos in equal measure. The newest member of the royal family had made quite an impression on everyone. She was, by all accounts, the little darling that they all had hoped she would be. Eyes like her mother, she was beautiful. Her parents loved her to no end, they spent every moment playing with her, talking to her, talking  _ about _ her. But no one doted on her more than her father. 

Adam had never been one to look forward to fatherhood. As a younger man, he’d had everything he needed in life. What could a wife do for him? What could a child? It soon became quite clear to the newly established king, that those two things could actually be the most important parts of his life. He loved Belle fiercely, and he loved his daughter endlessly. He loved them with a love he didn’t know he had. A love he’d thought he’d lost years ago, as a child, when he held his mother’s hand for the last time. 

He’d thought of her often, his  _ maman,  _ since his daughter had been born. Suddenly he understood everything she did for him, anything she  _ would _ have done for him. He finally felt what it was like to have such a small person fill your entire world. And he had no intentions of ever making her feel any less than most important in his eyes, just as his mother had with him. 

Adam had spent lots of time holding her, carrying her around the castle so she learned of her home. Sometimes, when Belle would need a nap, (as new mothers often do), Adam would take his little girl in his arms and show her everything. The ballroom, the drawing room,  _ the library. _ Hundreds of rooms to see, though Adam wasn’t sure how much his daughter was really getting, sometimes she would fall asleep on his important castle room tours. But, no matter. She’ll get the hang of it. 

She was just beginning to wake up, just as they happened upon one of the most important rooms. And yet still, a room Adam could scarcely visit. It was the grand portraits hall. And just as its name suggested, it was filled with portraits. Generations of Adam’s family, all lined up side by side, casting their judgmental gazes with snobbish, unhappy faces upon any who dared walk by. Adam avoided most of them, many of whom he didn’t care to show his daughter anyway. But he came to one that he could not turn away from; one with sweeter, kinder eyes than the others.

He stood still, facing the portrait of his mother, he hadn’t seen it in  _ years. _ It was still just as beautiful, just as regal. He looked upon it, God knows how many times he’d thought about going to it, but he’d been too ashamed. He hadn’t wanted her to see him, then. But now? 

_ “Mama,” _ he whispered. The word fell out before he could stop it. He was frozen in time for a moment, not knowing what to say. What could he possibly say to her? He felt his daughter squirm against him, a big yawn and a stretched leg, such a life. He looked down at her, a smile forming. 

He raised his eyes to the portrait of his mother again. “Mama,” he took a step closer. “This is my daughter. Your granddaughter.” 

Adam watched the portrait, as if expecting her to respond. To smile, to reach out and hold the child. But, that would be rather terrifying. He didn’t want the painting to come to life, he just wanted her to be there. 

“She has her mother’s eyes,” Adam continued with a grin. “You’d love her mother, too.” 

The baby pulled her hand out from her swaddle of blanket, reaching out. Adam brought his finger to her hand and she held onto it. 

“We named her after you,” he said to the beautiful memory, still looking at his child. “She’s everything, Mama. My greatest joy.” 

Adam looked up, his words echoing in his head, in her voice; words she’d said to him countless times. His vision fogged, eyes welling up. He rubbed his eyes, bringing his hand back for his daughter to hold. 

He lifted his head up to look at the portrait again.  _ “Thank you.” _ A wound he’d let fester for so long, never allowing it to heal. Never knowing how to heal it on his own. 

His daughter squeezed his finger, reminding him of new life and freshly written chapters; pages ahead still blank. He smiled at the portrait, knowing it wouldn’t really be the last time, and continued through the hall. 

“Mama will be up soon,” Adam whispered to his daughter. “Let us bring her some joy for when she wakes, my dear one.” 


End file.
